This invention relates to a reusable container assembly for housing and shipping an item or a multiplicity of items.
Shipping containers as such are old, many and varied, and very well known. However, it is fair and accurate to say that there is no container, or container assembly, in the prior art which provides versitility for packaging a wide range of items of significantly different sizes, shapes, weights, and the like.
I have invented such a container assembly; and, thereby, I have materially advanced the state-of-the-art.